Addison County, Vermont
| density_sq_mi = 48 | web = www.addisoncounty.com/ | ex image = Addison County Court House.jpg | ex image cap = Addison County courthouse in Middlebury | time zone = Eastern | district = At-large }} Addison County is a county located in the state of Vermont, in the United States. At the 2010 census, the population was 36,821. Its shire town (county seat) is Middlebury. History Iroquois settled in the county before European arrived in 1609. French settlers in Crown Point, New York extended their settlements across Lake Champlain. A few individuals or families came up the lake from Canada and established themselves at Chimney Point in 1730. In 1731, Fort Frederic was erected at Cross Point. In 1759, General Amherst occupied Cross Point and British settlers came in. The Battle of Bennington in Bennington, fought on August 16, 1777, brought a turning point for the American independence against British. Addison County was established by act of the Legislature October 18, 1785. at the period of Vermont Republic. In 1791, Vermont joined the federal union after the original thirteen colonies. The main product of the county was wheat. In the 1820s farmers began to raise sheep. The Champlain Canal was opened on 1823, making it possible for ship to navigate from the Hudson River. In 1840, the county produced more wool than any other county in the United States. When Vermont was admitted into the Union in 1791, there were 9,267 people living in Addison County. By 1830, the population had grown to 26,503 people. In 2008, the federal government declared the county a disaster area after severe storms and flooding June 14–17. Geography is located in Salisbury and Leicester, entirely within Addison County.]] in Addison of Snake Mountain (right) and Mount Abraham (center).]] According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (5.1%) is water. It is the third-largest county in Vermont by total area. The county of Addison is situated on the west line of Vermont state and nearly in the center north and south; between 43° 50′ and 44° 10′ north latitude. The primary stream of the county is Otter Creek, which runs through the county from the south to the north. Adjacent counties *Chittenden County - north *Washington County - northeast *Orange County - east *Windsor County - southeast *Rutland County - south *Washington County, New York - southwest *Essex County, New York - west National protected area *Green Mountain National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2014 }} 2000 census At the 2000 census, there were 35,974 people, 13,068 households and 9,108 families residing in the county. The population density was 47 per square mile (18/km²). There were 15,312 housing units at an average density of 20 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.86% White, 0.54% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.73% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.29% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. 1.10% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 15.5% were of English, 12.7% American, 12.0% French, 10.8% French Canadian, 10.8% Irish and 6.7% German ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.0% spoke English, 1.8% French and 1.2% Spanish as their first language. There were 13,068 households of which 34.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.40% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.30% were non-families. 23.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.02. Age distribution was 24.90% under the age of 18, 12.50% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 11.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.40 males. The median household income was $43,142, and the median family income was $49,351. Males had a median income of $31,836 versus $24,416 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,539. About 5.10% of families and 8.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.10% of those under age 18 and 8.00% of those age 65 or over. For historical populations since 1900, see Historical U.S. Census totals for Addison County, Vermont 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 36,821 people, 14,084 households, and 9,340 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 16,760 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 95.3% white, 1.4% Asian, 0.8% black or African American, 0.2% American Indian, 0.5% from other races, and 1.7% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.9% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 18.1% were English, 17.2% were Irish, 12.0% were German, 7.5% were American, 7.2% were French Canadian, 5.9% were Italian, and 5.3% were Scottish. Of the 14,084 households, 29.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.3% were married couples living together, 8.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 33.7% were non-families, and 25.5% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.88. The median age was 41.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $55,800 and the median income for a family was $67,721. Males had a median income of $43,643 versus $34,486 for females. The per capita income for the county was $26,599. About 5.7% of families and 11.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.4% of those under age 18 and 5.8% of those age 65 or over. Politics Education is located in Addison County.]] Addison County has the following high schools: *Vergennes Union High School in Vergennes *Mt. Abe Union High School in Bristol *Middlebury Union High School in Middlebury *Middlebury Union Middle School in Middlebury Addison County is also home to two institutions of higher learning, Middlebury College and the Community College of Vermont, both located in MiddleburyEducation in Addison County, Vermont. Addisoncounty.com. Retrieved on 2014-04-12. Transportation Air The Middlebury State Airport serves private aviation for Addison County. Commercial airlines are available to the north at Burlington International Airport in Chittenden County, and to the south at Rutland Southern Vermont Regional Airport in Rutland County. Public Transportation Public bus service in Addison County is operated by Addison County Transit Resources (ACTR). There is extensive bus service around Middlebury with connections to Vergennes, New Haven and Bristol, seasonal service to Middlebury Snow Bowl, as well as commuter buses to Burlington and Rutland operated in conjunction with Green Mountain Transit(GMT) and the Marble Valley Regional Transit District(MVRTD), respectively. Although the majority of rides are provided through the Shuttle Bus System, ACTR also operates a Dial-A-Ride System. This system enhances ACTR's ability to provide comprehensive transportation alternatives for all Addison County residents. The Dial-A-Ride System includes programs that focus on specialized populations including elders, persons with disabilities, low-income families and individuals, as well as the visually impaired. Those eligible for Medicaid, Reach Up, are aged 60+ or with a disability may be eligible for free transportation. Nearly 40 Volunteer Drivers work with ACTR to provide these rides. For complete information about ACTR's transportation services are available at www.actr-vt.org ACTR Bus Schedules & Maps brochure Major highways * U.S. Route 7 * Vermont Route 12A * Vermont Route 17 * Vermont Route 22A * Vermont Route 23 * Vermont Route 30 * Vermont Route 53 * Vermont Route 73 * Vermont Route 74 * Vermont Route 100 * Vermont Route 116 * Vermont Route 125 Communities City *Vergennes Towns *Addison *Bridport *Bristol *Cornwall *Ferrisburgh *Goshen *Granville *Hancock *Leicester *Lincoln *Middlebury (shire town) *Monkton *New Haven *Orwell *Panton *Ripton *Salisbury *Shoreham *Starksboro *Waltham *Weybridge *Whiting Census-designated places *Bristol *East Middlebury *Middlebury Other unincorporated communities *Bread Loaf *Chimney Point *Satans Kingdom See also * Addison County Transit Resources * Historical U.S. Census totals for Addison County, Vermont * List of counties in Vermont * List of towns in Vermont * National Register of Historic Places listings in Addison County, Vermont * References External links * Addison County Chamber of Commerce * National Register of Historic Places listing for Addison Co., Vermont * History of Addison County - Edited by H. P. Smith. D. Mason & Co., Publishers. 1886. Hosted by the Middlebury College Library. Category:Addison County, Vermont Category:1785 establishments in Vermont Category:Settlements established in 1785